


Moderation

by entanglednow



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something to be said for drinking in moderation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moderation

There is something to be said for drinking in moderation.

Charles contemplates the blurry expanse of his room, through a brain that far from feeling superhuman feels abused in all manner of terrible ways. Abused, and sensitive, and missing rather important stretches of the night before. Which is not encouraging, considering what his brain is capable of, fit state or no.

He really should know better by now.

Though several other pertinent questions slowly occur to him. Where are his clothes? Why have all the fittings in his bedroom melted? Why does he no longer have a door? Most importantly, why does he apparently have _two_ brains? How is he supposed to run two brains, having one is hard enough. Charles panics about that, until he realises he can't possibly have two brains, that's ridiculous. Which means the other brain must belong to - someone else.

That would explain why he appears to be laying on someone - and just like that all the pieces snap together, like they'd just been waiting for him to get above the clouds, and see the horizon. Because it's a brain he knows very well, intimately.

"Erik."

Erik is awake too, though that may be due to the knee Charles has just shoved in a sensitive place. The brief moment of obvious confusion pushes his guilt up another notch.

"I think this may have been my fault, and I can't apologise enough for this state of undress - for this state of affairs." There's no polite way to untangle yourself from a man you've quite clearly had intimate relations with. At least not without a great deal of assumed familiarity. And though he and Erik had become more familiar than most they've certainly never - what has he _done?_

"Charles." Erik's voice is rough, far too low to be decent, and that makes it so much _worse_. There's a hand slipping on his wrist and the touch is far too intimate considering how close they still are.

"I am so sorry," Charles says thickly. "It happens, sometimes, when I'm very drunk. I think about things that I wouldn't, under other circumstances. All the filters that normally prevent me from doing things I might regret later, things I very much shouldn't do - that's why I don't tend to overdo it. I can't really -" His explanation, rather shoddy and confusing as explanations go, is derailed when Erik pulls at his flailing arm, and drags him back against the very naked expanse of his body. All his words abruptly die, and there is a rather surprising amount of - dear God - kissing. Which he's unprepared for, but more than happy to go with, once he realises he doesn't have anything to do with it.

He makes an odd little noise of refusal when Erik pulls away, and there's a flex of fingers on his wrists, and neck. Erik is debating whether to pull him back rather than talk. There's a very flattering hum of desire underneath it. He resists, Erik is very good at resisting.

"We considered it a mutually beneficial arrangement," Erik says.

"We did?" Charles asks numbly.

"Yes." The word purrs out, like Erik is finding his fluster amusing. Charles can't help but skim, quickly, and it's not very flattering, reliving the highlights of your drunken antics through someone else, but there is reassurance to be had, in the fact that he didn't abuse his powers in any unforgivable way. Oh - except - not really unforgivable, but certainly filthy.

"Oh."

Oh thank God.

There really is no reason to get up after that.

Not for a while at least.


End file.
